The present invention relates to shower nozzle assemblies that are intended to direct water towards the torso of a person taking a shower. More particularly it relates to assemblies which are designed to reduce the need for access to the area behind the enclosure walls during installation and maintenance.
Traditional showers include a single showerhead extending from a water supply that is located near the top of the shower. The showerhead directs water downward onto the user.
Showers that are more elaborate sometimes also include one or more other nozzle assemblies mounted lower along an enclosure wall. This latter type of nozzle assembly is referred to by the term “bodyspray”, as it is positioned to project water directly against the human torso, rather than down onto the human head or shoulders.
However, bodysprays should not project out very far from the walls they are mounted on as humans would bang into them. Further, it is ornamentally desirable to have such nozzle assemblies appear essentially flush with the enclosure wall. On the other hand, it is desirable to be able to aim the nozzle so as to optimize the direction of the spray to the portion of the body being hydromassaged by the water.
Hence, our company disclosed, in U.S. patent application publication 2006/0196972, a bodyspray that appears almost as if it were a wall tile (as being essentially flush with the wall), yet allows the direction of the nozzle to be aimed by a shower user in a simple and intuitive manner. While this unit has many beneficial attributes, it is desired to simplify the construction of its internal parts (and thus reduce cost), as well as to simplify installation and maintenance procedures for such a product.
Thus, a need exists for improved bodyspray constructions.